1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device with plural screens.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device with plural screen generally includes a plurality of screens arranged in array. Each screen has a frame for supporting it on a wall. The frame located between two adjacent screens is directly visible from an outside environment; therefore, the picture of the display device is divided by the frame and becomes non-continuous, resulting in a poor picture quality of the display device.
Therefore, what is needed is a display device with plural screens which can overcome the described limitations.